Avatar Chat room :
by ThousandsOfHearts2721
Summary: An ATLA chat room story because i wanted to try something new :...some aang bashing by toph, zutara, jetzula?, CRACK FIC ALERT. NO PLOT. JUST FOR FUN.
1. INFO!

CHATROOMS!

NightGirl11- TheEvilAuthor

Suki- WarriorWoman

Sokka- CactusJuice:)

Katara- PaintedLady9856

Zuko- Xevil

Toph- BlindBandit

Azula- FirePrincess/3

Iroh- TheOldYoungMan

Aang- Airmonk

CABBAGE MAN!- VeggieTales6266

Mai- XxDarkestLightxX

Tylee- LiKeAcIrCuS

**AN;/ This is just the chart to their screen names, I figured since I tend to write better authors notes than stories it self...then I would be better at chat room stories, tell me if u think they're better than the others. Another chapter up by the end of tomorrow :)**


	2. CHRISTMAS TIME!

Chapter 1

_**TheEvilAuthor has signed on.**_

_**FirePrincess/3 has signed on.**_

TheEvilAuthor: I don't own Yahoo Messenger or ATLA

FirePrincess/3: Yet she can name my family tree...

_**Xevil has signed on. TheEvilAuthorhas signed off.**_

FirePrincess/3: zuzu! How nice of you to join me!

Xevil: ….They have internet in prison?

FirePincess/3: no...

Xevil: Then how...?

FirePrincess/3: I have my ways :)

Xevil: ookaayyy then...

_**PaintedLady9856 has signed on.**_

_**CactusJuice:) has signed on.**_

CactusJuice:): HEY KATARA I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!

PaintedLady9856: Sokka. Your right next to me :/

Xevil: Hey Tara

Paintedlady9856: Hi Zuko :) how are you? :)

FirePrincess/3: And I don't get a hello?

Paintedlady9856: Sorry Azula, hello :p

FirePrincess/3: Filthy peasant.

PaintedLady9856:Psychotic spoiled kid.

FirePrincess/3: Waterleach.

PaintedLady9856: Charred.

CactusJuice:): OK! WE GET IT! Katara likes water and Azula like fire!

Xevil: Errs...I dont think that was the point there...

FirePrincess/3: It wasn't -_-

PaintedLady9856: Noooope...

_**LiKeAcIrCuS has signed on.**_

LiKeAcIrCuS: Hi everyone!

Xevil: Tylee?

LiKeAcIrCuS: NOOOOOOOHHHH it's Mai -_- OF course it me _zuzu_ :P

Xevil: No need for sarcasm there...

_**XxDarkestLightxX has signed on.**_

XxDarkestLightxX: Hello. Tylee.

LiKeAcIrCuS: Mai! Hi! =)

XxDarkestLightxX: Hello. Zuko.

Xevil: Hey. :P

XxDarkestLightxX: Hello. Others.

_**WarriorWoman has signed on.**_

CactusJuice:): SUKI!

WarriorWoman: SOKKA!

CactusJuice:): SUKI!

WarriorWoman: SOKKA!

CactusJuice:): SUKI!

WarriorWoman: SOKKA!

CactusJuice:): SUKI!  
>WarriorWoman: Sokka!<p>

CactusJuice:): SUKI!

WarriorWoman: sokka!

CactusJuice:): SUKI!

WarriorWoman: sokka.

CactusJuice:): SUKI!

WarriorWoman: -_-

CactusJuice:): o.o

PaintedLady9856: oooookayyy now that we're done with THAT love fest... HI SUKI!

WarriorWoman: -_-

Xevil: -_-

XxDarkestLightxX: -_-

FirePrincess/3: -_-

LiKeAcIrCuS: -_-

_**BlindBandit has signed on.**_

FirePrincess/3: Will ya look at that! It's the prison guard...cya

Xevil: Cya round sis...kind of...ok not really :/

_**FirePrincess/3 has logged off.**_

BlindBandit: sup princess, sparky, moon boy, Kyokyo,

PaintedLady9856: err toph...

BlindBandit: yessshhhk?

PaintedLady9856: your blind...

BlindBandit: and...?

PaintedLady9856: How are you typing? Or reading...?

BlindBandit: I memorized the keyboard and have a servent reading the text to me :p

Xevil: OOOOH that makes sense … in a way.

LiKeAcIrCuS: zuzu! Christmas is just around the corner!

Xevil: I am not doing that again.

PaintedLady9856: doing whaa?

XxDarkestLightxX: You didn't go to our last Christmas party did you?

PaintedLady9856: sokka wouldn't let me, thinks there's to many rapes round Christmas

XxDarkestLightxX: zuko...was...

LiKeAcIrCuS: dressed as...

Xevil: Pleeeeaase don't say it :(

BlindBandit: awwwww sparky doesn't want his girlfriend to know embarrassing stuff :P

Xevil: shes not my girlfriend!

Airmonk: She's not his girlfriend!

PaintedLady9856: Aang when did you log on? and IM. NOT. HIS. GIRLFRIEND!

Airmonk: I was online before TheEvilAuthor...

CactusJuice:): Soooo you live on the internet?

Airmonk: No, I was just online first.

XxDarkestLightxX anyway... he was dressed as (**drum roll please?)**

LiKeAcIrCuS: Rudolf the Red nosed reindeer!

CactusJuice:): Had a very shiny nose =)

WarriorWoman: and If you ever saw it!

XxDarkestLightxX: You. Would. Even. Say. It. Glows.

PaintedLady9856:...HAHAHAHAHA :D :D :D

Xevil: -_-

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Oookay so this was a good 4 days over due XP, but its not that easy to type up an already written chapter! Ok so maybe it is...but my muse Lexi is also my greatest distraction with the constant random conversations, but I 3 like my sis lexi! **


	3. Carrots and Crushes XP

**(A.N. I decided to write this chapter at ohhh 4 or so in the morning when I woke up from going to bed as 3 am T.T anyway I wrote this and thought of it in about...an hour while half asleep, I apologize for it being crapy o.o)**

CactusJuice:): HANNAH MONTANA'S WEARING MY JEANS!

Airmonk:Did you give him any cactus juice Katara?

PaintedLady9856: ehhhhh no. I'm over Toph's house spending the night wit Suki remember?

Airmonk: How did he get an- Suki -_-

WarriorWoman: ehheh heh :)? I kinda gave him some before I left …..

CactusJuice:): IT WAS A ONE EYED ONE HORNED FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!

XxDarkestLightxX: He's worse than Tylee after 4 cups of coffee T.T

LiKeAcIrCuS: oh i'm not THAT bad...am I?

Xevil: of course not lol

CactusJuice:): KATARA HAS A CRUSHY WUSHY!

BlindBandit: _oh really now_ *.*****

CactusJuice:): yeshk :D

BlindBandit: soooo _who is it my dear friend_ *.*

Airmonk: We all wanna know :D

WarriorWoman: He's drunk off of plant juices...You probably shouldn't listen to him :?

CactusJuice:): _She lurves zuuuuuko! _

PaintedLady9856: I agree with Suki x.x

BlindBandit: suuure ya do =P

Xevil: you sure about that _princess_? ;)

PaintedLady9856: Of course! and Toph I swear if don't stop poking me -_-

Airmonk: Lies, you speak lies Sokka.

BlindBandit: ur just jealous aang XP

Xevil: ;)

LiKeAcIrCuS: ooooh i'm telling Mai XP

XxDarkestLightxX: I have eyes. So I can see for myself lee.

Xevil: Mai you know it's not like that, she's just my friend and it's all she'll ever be.

XxDarkestLightxX: What ever. Don't contact me anymore.

**XxDarkestLightxX's relationship status is now Single.**

**XxDarkestLightxX has signed off.**

LiKeAcIrCuS: what...

BlindBandit: just...

Airmonk: happened...?

Xevil: I...don't know.

**PaintedLady9856 has signed off.**

BlindBandit: look ummm I gtg talk to princess... cya round guys...

CactusJuice:): I.

CactusJuice:): FOUND.

CactusJuice:): A.

CactusJuice:): CARROT!

CactusJuice:): :O :I :O :I :O :I yummy :D

WarriorWoman: -_- not the time Sokka, well I gtg to...bye

**WarriorWoman has signed off.**

Airmonk: well... that was odd.

Xevil: :'(

Airmonk: Be a man Zuko! You can take it!

LiKeAcIrCuS: **Shut. Up. Aang.**

Xevil: It's okay Tylee, and Aang, why don't you just shut up and go figure out your Toph problems.

(THE NEXT DAY)

**WarriorWoman, PaintedLady9856, and BlindBandit have logged on.**

WarriorWoman: Well our sleepover was pretty fun :D

PaintedLady9856: for the most part :(  
>BlindBandit: You didn't ruin their relationship!<p>

PaintedLady9856: Yes. I did. If I hadn't had a crush Mai wouldn't have broken up with him :(

WarriorWoman: your strong and we know you can get through this Katara...so hows Sokka?

PaintedLady9856: completely hung over XP

BlindBandit: Well it would make sense, huh.

**LiKeAcIrCuS has signed on.**

LiKeAcIrCuS: Hey katara, you doin okay?

PaintedLady9856: yea, i'm fine...but how did you know I was upset and crying?

LiKeAcIrCuS: suki called me O.O

WarriorWoman: O.O

PaintedLady9856: It's okay as long as you don't tell him...

LiKeAcIrCuS: I promise.

**Xevil has signed on.**

Xevil: Promise what? **(A.N. When they log on they can see 1 message back.)**

LiKeAcIrCuS: ummmm Katara?

PaintedLady9856: ….. Suki what did she promise?

WarriorWoman: um I'm not sure, Toph knows though.

BlindBandit:She promised to let us come to her next circus performance...short term memory people.

Xevil: ...oh okay.

PaintedLady9856: zuko i'm sorry :(

Xevil: For what? you haven't done anything wrong

PaintedLady9856: but because of me, sokka, and a cactus mai broke up with you...

Xevil: Don't Tara, it wasn't your fault she didn't trust me as much as she should have.

Xevil: Trust is the base of a relationship so I guess it was gunna happen one way or anyother.

PaintedLady9856: okay...but I just feel so... guilty :(

Xevil: then don't.

BlindBandit: awwww :')

WarriorWoman: Shhh!

LiKeAcIrCuS: let them have their Kodak picture moment XD

PaintedLady9856: really guys, really -_-

Xevil: agreeing with princess -_-

BlindBandit: oh suck it up :)

**(AN: Okayyyy so what inspired me to write a decently crappy chapter in an hour is me finding out that I have had 393 hits and 210 visitors to this story in 6 days, can anyone tell me if this a good amount? This is the first story I have ever checked hits for)**


	4. MERRY XMASIn July XP

**(A.N. I was a bit pressed for this chapter but I kinda wanted it as a running joke with a couple of my friends...Am I the only person who actually decorates and goes all out for Christmas on July? Lol SUURE it might be for sales...but I still jump on every chance I get to sing annoying and awesome songs that get stuck in your head...This chapter does nothing to the plot it's pretty much a filler)**

VeggieTales6266: OH HOHOHOHOHO! What do you kids want for Christmas!

PaintedLady9856: errm it's July...not December T.T

TheEvilAuthor: Don't judge me T.T

BlindBandit: I WANT SOME GUD FOOD!

PaintedLady9856: I WANT FACE PAINT SANTA!

CactusJuice:): I WANT A PURPLE UNICORN!

WarriorWoman: I WANT A COCKATOO NAMED JAROLD!

FirePrincess/3: I would like world domination please Santa.

LiKeAcIrCuS: ...Cant I have some coffee? :D

XxDarkestLightxX: Knives. Give me knives.

VeggieTales6266: erhm...SURE THING KIDS JUST YOU SEE! WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOUR GIFT WILL BE THERE!

PaintedLady9856: Zuko, your not going to ask for something?

Xevil: No but a shooting star would be nice? XP

PaintedLady9856: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars? (1)

Xevil: er no Tara... well...maybe, I **_COULD_** use a wish right now wish right now...wish right now XP

FirePrincess/3 You all are coming to our Christmas in July party...**_right?_**

CactusJuice:): ummm yes of course, we'll be there eh heh hehheh...

(look on profile for their costumes :))

** 4 Hours. Later.^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

PaintedLady9856: I can't believe you Tylee!

LiKeAcIrCuS: I CAN'T BELIEVE MY GIFT FROM SANTA!

CactusJuice:): ME NEITHER!

XxDarkestLightxX: I'm not that upset...I have enough knives I guess.

WarriorWoman: :(

PaintedLady9856: We actually got stuff?

BlindBandit: Go check under your Christmas tree -_- i'm sure you'll **_LOVE_** it.

PaintedLady9856:...Cabbages. He gave us cabbages.

WarriorWoman: I don't even eat cabbage :(

PaintedLady9856: Neither does Sokka but he will never know he's eating it ;)

CactusJuice:): Then I'll look out for your evil plans woman!

Xevil: At least I got a shooting star :D  
>PaintedLady9856: Your <em>sure<em> that's not an airplane ;)

Xevil: But of course princess...maybe T.T

PaintedLady9856: Well... MERRY CHRISTMAS IN JULY EVERYONE!

BlindBandit: IF YA DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS WE STILL WISH U A GOOD ONE :D

**(A.N. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH SnoopyGirl213 WITHOUT YOU I WOULD HAVE BEEN STILL SITTING HERE ATEMPTING TO FIND A COSTUME FOR ALL OF THEM! And err yep just a fun little thing because I wanted to get this out there...the next chapter might not be out for a while because my muse/sis/bestfriend/ LEXI. Is not being inspirational and I have no idea where i'm going with this now...**


	5. An overprotective Sokka and nightmares!

**(A.N. Well i'm sorry for not updating for a while but i've been a bit busy lately with life … but it will get better. Eventually. Hopefully. Possibly.)**

_**Anonymous has signed on**_

Anonymous: Hey Katara ;)

PaintedLady9856: um...hello there...person

Anonymous: How have you been lately?  
>PaintedLady9856: um...<p>

PaintedLady9856: Good...

PaintedLady I guess...

CactusJuice:): KATARA HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO ANONYMOUS PEOPLE?

CactusJuice:): FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD BE AN 80 YEAR OLD MAN WITH NO LIFE!

Anonymous: ...gee thanks for that there Sokka.

FirePrincess/3: I know who you are *_*

Anonymous: Oh yea miss zula?

FirePrincess/3: But of course!

Anonymous: and how would _you _know that?

FirePrincess/3: All of my hackabilitys I learned from _youuu._

Anonymous: oh yea :p

FirePrincess/3: Can you come over?

Anonymous: If I couldn't I would anyways

FirePrincess/3: see ya in ten!

_**FirePrincess/3 has signed off.**_

_**Anonymous has signed off.**_

BlindBandit: Someones excited o.o

WarriorWoman: And happy o.o

LiKeAcIrCuS: WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?

_Five Minutes Later_

Xevil: Hey tara wanna come over :D?

CactusJuice:): NO!

PaintedLady9856: YES!

Xevil: -_- i'll take the yes...

PaintedLady9856: kayy but can you pick me up? **(A.N. I'll put the neighborhood map up on deviant art...eventually)**

CactusJuice:): NO!

Xevil surezz don't forget your laptop k?

CactusJuice:): be back by 11 pm -_-

PaintedLady9856: Sokka... thats not possible.

CactusJuice:): AND WHY NOT?

PaintedLady9856: Because it's 10:45 now and it takes a hour to get here and a hour to get back -_-

CactusJuice:): OH WHAT EVER. But if ur not home by the time dad wakes up u know whats gunna happen...

PaintedLady9856: Yes and I will be! He's my best friend what do you think we're doing?

CactusJuice:): ehm...stuff -_-

Xevil: If your that worried send a condom.

PaintedLady9856: ZUKO WTF?

Xevil: kidding gosh XD

CactusJuice: oh I will T.T hands off the sister buddy.

Xevil:...

PaintedLady9856:...

CactusJuice:):...

WarriorWoman: This awkward silence was brought to you by Walmart. Save money. Live better. Walmart.

PaintedLady9856: um...yea XD

_**PaintedLady9856 ha signed off.**_

**(A.N. I orginally was going to end the chapter here but since i'm already typing why not continue... and umm yea skip to the part when everyone is online T.T oh and its like 3am-ish)**

Xevil: HOLY SHISH! ME AND TARA JUST WALKED IN ON JET AND AZULA MAKING. OUT!

PaintedLady9856: O.O

Xevil: IT WAS HORRIBLE!

CactusJuice:): I bet it was... I hope Katara never has to see that with me a Suki.

Xevil: to late that was like 2 months ago...

PaintedLady9856: O.O

LiKeAcIrCuS: You better not tell zula u seen her though or she'll make ur life hell.

Xevil: Oh I know. Thats why i'm worried...

PaintedLady9856: O.O

BlindBandit: Princess in shock?

WarriorWoman: yehhp.

Xevil: so why are you all on at like 3 am?

BlindBandit: cuz I can.

CactusJuice:): cant sleep knowing Katara is with a boy.

LiKeAcIrCuS: Nooo idea

WarriorWoman: and i'm talking to Sokka on the phone cuz he can't sleep T.T

CactusJuice:): Speaking of... Zuko when r u returning my sis?

Xevil: She just fell asleep you can come get her if you want though...

CactusJuice:): I think i'll pass on that...to far away to walk at 3 am T.T

Xevil: Then she stays here :D

CactusJuice:): Just make sure she knows that dad probably gonna ground her for being out all night.

Xevil: But of course

Xevil: aaaaaaaand she might be in shock from the horible scene with Azula for a while...

BlindBandit: hey sparky, where did princess fall asleep?

Xevil: Left side of my bed, why?

WarriorWoman: and where are _yooou?_

Xevil: Right side of my bed?

CactusJuice:): !

Xevil: Why must you perverted females make everything sound wrong?

LiKeAcIrCuS: cuz we got bored ^_^

AirMonk: Can't we all just get along?

BlindBandit: Naaaaaaaah then it would be boring

AirMonk: What ever I don't feel like peace making

_**AirMonk has signed off.**_

Xevil: …. i'm going to sleep...to late at night

CactusJuice:): **NOT IN THE SAME BED AS KATARA YOUR NOT!**

Xevil: oh chill Sokka I'm sleeping on the couch kay?

CactusJuice:): I'm watching you sparky -_-

Xevil yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa whatever...

_**Xevil has signed off.**_

**(A.N. This is Katara's dream... I can't write this style well but I had to put it in...)**

She turned to the door and saw him standing there. "Hey mister!" she yelled but he didn't hear her. She looks down to find her self slowly sinking into black water. She couldn't breathe, the water was now over her head. That man had tricked her into coming here and now she was stuck in this odd water dieing. She finally realized that she wasn't breathing. Rapidly trying to take gulps of air there was something going in and out of her throat but it didn't feel like water or air. 'What the hell is this stuff?' her vision blurred and she felt dizzy. She tried to scream out for help. To Zuko, to Sokka, _hell! _Even that old cabbage santa man! Her voice wasn't heard. Not by herself. Not by anyone. She was getting more and more sleepy, dizzy in this odd water that made her blind and deaf. Yet the water isn't wet... 'NO! I need to stay awake! They will come for me if I just wait!' Sleep was calling her and against her will, she blacked out.

'What the hell?' She opened her eyes to find Zuko (season 1 look) holding her arms with a sinister smirk. 'Zuko whats going on?' Her voice still doesn't work. Zuko threw the match that was lit and seemed to come out of thin air onto her. The burning took over. She didn't feel it on her body, but she felt it in her heart and mind. She looked at Zuko for the last time but he turned and walked away from her saying "Burn bitch"

Katara woke up panting and sweating to find Zuko across the room awake staring at her with worry.

**(A.N. OK I really am sorry for not updating but i've been trying to finish typing this for DAYS but erm I kept getting distracted by The Sims 3 T.T so erm yea Jet will be in the story for some time now... Aang, I notice I haven't been getting him in much. I simply dislike Aang but i'll try to fit him in there XD ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ADVICE LET ME KNOW! and thanx again SnoopyGirl :D and yes Sokka will be horribly overprotective )**


	6. Introducing: The wonderful MINA!

_** Message from Xevil to Live4today**_

Xevil: MIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAA

Live4today: um... Yes?

Xevil: HEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEE

Live4today: Whats wrong? o.o

Xevil: did I do the right thing? Did I not do enough? What if she doesn't get back in time? What if her

father found out she wasn't at home? What if Sokka told him? WHAT ID SHE GOT KIDNAPPED

AND SOLD TO THE EARTH KINGDOM AS A SLAVE!

Live4today: Zuko-kun you should calm down. Now who are we talking about?

Xevil: Katara :(

Live4today: And what's the problem?

Xevil: She was late walking home :(

Live4today: What time was it?

Xevil: Around 8 in the morning because she needed to talk about a dream she had.

Live4today: And when was this?

Xevil: Yesterday morning! I still haven't heard from her!

Live4today: Zuko-kun, have you tried calling her?

Xevil: no...

Live4today: Texting her?

Xevil: no...

Live4today: Visiting?

Xevil: no...

Live4today: Contacting Sokka-san?

Xevil: no...

Live4today: ^_^ Well then that's what you need to do silly!

Xevil: ok then! I knew that! ….kinda 0.0

Live4today: Go and visit her, she would be happy to see you :)

Xevil: k i'll go do that now

_**Xevil has signed off.**_

_** Xevil has signed on.**_

Xevil: Hello It.

Live4today: Zuko-kun, I thought you where leaving...

Xevil: tch when did I say that? You need your mind checked.

Live4today: Zuko-kun... Whats wrong?

Xevil: Nothing! Stop trying to solve my problems and figure out your own!

Live4today: Zuko-kun... Did something happen between you can Katara-chan?

Xevil: What bad could happen?

Live4today: Well, Katara-chan could not want to be your friend, or date Aang-san or Jet-kun. Or she could possibly be going back to the Southern Water Tribe to pick up her duties as a princess.

Xevil: Interesting. Very interesting. I'm taking my leave now. Goodbye It.

Live4today:...Goodbye...Zuko-CHAN! ^_^

Xevil: -_-

_140 minutes later..._

_**Xevil has signed on.**_

Xevil: mina shes alright :) turns out Hakoda was atempting to teach her too be a noblewoman and failed so he took her phone away as a punishment.

Live4today: That's nice Zuko-chan :)

Xevil:Why did you call me chan I:

Live4today: I called you by Zuko-chan because you called me It.

Xevil: I never called you It? You are always mi or Mina to me!

Live4today:...Ok then Zuko-kun if you insist you did not call me that, I will not call you by chan anymore.

Xevil: I would rather you just call me zuko...

Live4today: But that would be so impolite!

Xevil: what ever you say mi XD

**(AN: wow. I've had this sitting in my Ipod notes for over a month... I haven't been able to type it because of my lazy-ness. No excuse for not updating this time though :) I realize that I have become a hypocite on the "UGH THIS PERSON UPDATES ONCE EVERY TWO YEARS!" But what can ya do. My internet is cut off though so i'll be stealing my cousins :3 Mina is my OC by the way, I'll be posting her bio...eventually? IT'S UNDER CONSTRUCTION OK? And I would like to have each character have their own typing style... ya know what I mean? Mina is proper :) lol)**


	7. BLACK FRIDAY! FRIDAY!

CactusJuice:): IT'S BLACK FRIDAY! BLACK FRIDAY!

Airmonk: GOTTA GO TO KOHLS ON BLACK FRIDAY!

WarriorWoman: Really guys? Really?

CactusJuice:): YUSH! WE NEED BLACK FRIDAY IN OUR LIVES!

BlindBandit: I...think he has some shopaholic issues.

PaintedLady9856: Indeed he does...

Xevil: Don't deny it Katara, you know you love black Friday too!

PaintedLady9856: Indeed I do..

TheOldYoungMan: Gonna buy some tea!~ Gonna buy some tea!~

Xevil: Uncle, don't you buy tea anyway?

TheOldYoungMan: Why yes nephew I do, but NOW I can get 2 barrels of tea for the price of one!

WarriorWoman: Who buys barrels of tea?  
>BlindBandit: Apparently uncle does.<p>

Airmonk: That's interesting...

LiKeAcIrCuS: Lollipop Lollipop oh Lolli lolli lolli LOLLIPOP!~

PaintedLady9856: Let me guess... You're buying candy?

LiKeAcIrCuS: NOPE! I'm buying a kitten!

PaintedLady9856: Ummm I don't think they have sales on those Tylee...

LiKeAcIrCuS: I know!

BlindBandit: And you hate cats...

LiKeAcIrCuS: So?

CactusJuice:): SO YOU'LL KILL THE KITTY! NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN~ NOOO NOT NYAN KAT!

WarriorWoman: -_-

CactusJuice:): I love you Suki?

WarriorWoman:): I love you too :)

PaintedLady9856: I'm buying... I don't know. I'm just gonna end up shopping on impulse anyway so why bother XD

Xevil: So you know what to look for and don't get mobbed by old women.

LiKeAcIrCuS: Let it go Zuko... Let it go...

Airmonk: Let what go?

FirePrincess/3: A couple of years ago Zuko go attacked by old women trying to fight him for the last 50% off ipod.

TheEvilAuthor: True story... Happened to my dad 2 years ago...

PaintedLady9856: That's horrible!

BlindBandit: Old Lady Fighter.

Xevil: Shush Toph -_-

CactusJuice:): Oh we all know that you love to secretly fight old women for things Zuko.

BlindBandit: Yepp it's just whatcha do sparkey.

LiKeAcIrCuS: Hahaha!

PaintedLady9856: I'm finding this situation incredible hilarious...

Xevil: Oooof course you do.

TheEvilAuthor: Okay well it's 3:30AM on black friday and i'm going to sleep so I need all the little nagging characters to SHUT UP AND STOP BOTHERING ME! Mostly Sokka. He's the loud one... goodnight people! I'll try to write more when I wake up inspired on what happens at the stores in * **counts on fingers** * 3 hours!


	8. NO CHAP AN

UPDATE: HELLO INTERWEBZZ! I am informing you all that this story now has no plot so please disregard the whole Azula/Jet thing. I will be updating more frequently and if you would like to co-write the story with me please inform me via PM ASAP!

~(Former) NightGirl11


	9. YOU BE TROLLIN!

TheEvilAuthor: Do I have an excuse for not writing this time?

Xevil: No. No you don't.

AirMonk: Well her computer DID catch on fire...

Xevil: And she broke her Macbook on the first day she got it…

AirMonk: And she had writers block…

BlindBandit: Excuses excuses, whatever boys! She's just lazy and we all know it!

TheEvilAuthor: She's also right…

_PaintedLady9856 has changed her profile picture._

CactusJuice:): WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?

PaintedLady9856: Sokka it's me! I just wanted to have a more attractive profile picture!

CactusJuics:): KATARA WOULD NEVER SHOW HER _SHOULDER _IN A PICTURE!

PaintedLady9856: Well I think it's pretty, right Zuko?

Xevil: * nose bleed * Huh…? Oh yea, beautiful Katara.

Paintedlady9856: Thanks :3

AirMonk: I think you should be a bit more conservative, you never know what pedophile might be looking at you on the internet.

FirePrincess/3: Like you?

BlindBandit: No… We all know Aang is only interested in men!  
>LiKeAcIrCuS: Hahaha agreed.<p>

TheYoungOldMan: O: Tylee you be trollin!

LiKeAcIrCuS: O: I most certainly am not trollin! I am Tylee! See! **(AN/ Anyone who gets this reference gets a cookie!)**

XxDarkestLightxX: Tylee you are trollin.

WarriorWoman: The Game.

BlindBandit: I just lost it -_- I haven't thought of that in like **A YEAR!**

FirePrincess/3: Same…Same… I shall release my fury on thee!

Xevil: That's nice there Zula.

FirePrincess/3: I know right zuzu!

TheEvilAuthor: **ONTO PAGE 2!**

VeggieTales6266: CABBAGES!

CactusJuice:): Ew.

PaintedLady9856: Leeks.

LiKeAcIrCuS: * Does ievan polkka *

WarriorWoman: Everyone loves miku.

AirMonk: I don't.

Fireprincess/3: It's because you have no soul

AirMonk: Maybe so…

LiKeAcIrCuS: IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

XxDarkestLightxX: It's Monday.

LiKeAcIrCuS: So!

XxDarkestLightxX: So you can't sing that on Monday.

LiKeAcIrCuS: Fine! Just you wait until Friday then!

AirMonk: I love being apart of a plotless story!

BlindBandit: Shut up Aang.

AirMonk: Okay :(

PaintedLady9856: You guys ever hear of Nutella?

WarriorWoman: YES! IT'S AMAZING!

BlindBandit: Splendiferous.

FreedomFighter: Good we all agree.

TheEvilAuthor: I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT AND ITS 5AM!

LiKeAcIrCuS: 6 AM SNACK TIME IS SOON!

TheEvilAuthor: I'm writing this on paper so I know I can pump out AT LEAST another page or two!

Xevil: PUMP IT!

FreedomFighter: LOUDER!  
>Xevil: PUMP IT!<p>

FreedomFighter: LOUDER!

Xevil: PUMP IT!

FreedomFighter: LOUDER!

Xevil: PUMP IT!

FreedimFighter: LOUDER!  
>Xevil: TURN UP THE RADIO!<p>

FreedomFighter: BLAST YOUR STEREO!

CactusJuice:): RIGHT~

Xevil: LOL

FreedomFighter: LOL

PaintedLady9856: What?

CactusJuice:): Black Eyed Peas Katara….

PaintedLady9856: Who?

CactusJuice:): Never mind…

BlindBandit: MY TUMMY HURTS!

XxDarkestLightxX: ….

WarriorWoman: It's probably because you ate all that cake.

L Lawliet: Someone say cake?

TheEvilAuthor: L…I love you and all but… GET OUT YOU'RE IN THE WRONG CHAT ROOM!

L Lawliet: Okay Miss, goodnight everyone.

_**L Lawliet signed off**_

Xevil: Naega jeil jal naga.

TheEvilAuthor: Catchy song huh?

Xevil: Most defiantly.

TheEvilAuthor: Still not as catchy as Gee though.

LiKeAcIrCuS: Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby~ I agree.

CactusJuice:): I can't feel my face.

PaintedLady9856: That's nice there Sokka.

BlindBandit: I am a pizza.

TheEvilAuthor: Extra Cheese.

BlindBandit: From tomatoes.

TheEvilAuthor: Sauce is squeezed!

BlindBandit: T&B, Bringing back childhood memories since 2002.

TheEvilAuthor: The following message is sponsored by Phil: **GET UP ON THE HYDRAS BACK!**

BlindBandit: Save lives. Kill mythical creatures. Olympus Coliseum.

TheEvilAuthor: Resisting….Urge….To sleep.

FirePrincess/3: Sleeping is a waste of time.

TheEvilAuthor: I know, I've always said that.

WarriorWoman: Yes young grass hopper but now you must believe it.

TheEvilAuthor: Mhph.

BlindBandit: Ever get the feeling a spider is watching you from its nest waiting for you to fall asleep?

WarriorWoman: All the time.

TheEvilAuthor: Never sleeping again.


	10. HOGWARTS and the Circle of Life

CactusJuice:): Snape. Snape. Serverus Snape.

CactusJuice:): Snape. Snape. Serverus Snape.

TheYoungOldMan: Dumbledore!

Airmonk: Ron! Ron! Ron Weasley!

PaintedLady9856: Hermione! Hermione! Hermione Hermione Hermione!

Xevil: Harry Potter, Harry Potter ugh! Harry Potter, Harry Potter, that's me!

TheEvilAuthor: Singin our song! All day long at hoooogwaarrrrts!~

WarriorWoman:…

WarriorWoman: You guys done now?

CactusJuice:): Yep.

WarriorWoman: You sure?

CactusJuice:): Yep.

WarriorWoman: All of you guys getchure wiggles out?

BlindBandit: We're not 6 Suki _-_

Xevil: Or _**ARE **_we o.O

PaintedLady9856: No…We are not Zuko -_-

FirePrincess/3: Hmm. I'm not sure about that commoner. Zuzu acts like he is.

PaintedLady9856:…I thought we were over that Azula?

FirePrincess/3: Never! Don't even suggest something like that peasant!

BlindBandit: Shut your trap Lightning.

Airmonk: I think we should all just get along :)

LiKeAcIrCuS: Sorry Aang… but I don't think she wants to hold hands and sing songs around a campfire…

Airmonk: You have to kill trees to get wood for a camp fire! Respect all life!

LiKeAcIrCuS: Not my point -_-

Airmonk: Okay :(

Xevil: Katara, you know the Lion King was on last night, right?

PaintedLady9856: I KNOW! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

CactusJuice: She was singing**all** the songs.

Xevil: Aw :)

CactusJuice:): And repeating **all** the quotes.

Xevil: okay…

CactusJuice:): And wearing **all** the merchandise.

Xevil: um…

CactusJuice:): and holding **all **her Lion King plushies.

Xevil:….

PaintedLady9856: I really like the Lion King :D?

LiKeAcIrCuS: I know how you feel girl. I'm going to be like that when The Lorax comes out! _**(A.N.**_** I wrote this chapter BEFORE The Lorax came out…)**

FirePrincess/3: She bought The Lorax Converse shoes.

LiKeAcIrCus: But they're sooo cute!

Xevil: No…they really aren't.

BlindBandit: Them and their obsessions.

TheEvilAuthor: Gotta love em :3 and short chapters…those too!


	11. Shorty: HYD This chap had 111 words :

Live4today: Help me….

PaintedLady9856: Whats wrong?

Live4today: I'm addicted…to Asian dramas.

WarriorWoman: I feel your pain T.T

LiKeAcIrCuS: They're just so... _**dramatic**_!

WarriorWoman: You think a couple is going to live happily ever after…and then someone dies =_=`

Live4today: I know :'(

LiKeAcIrCuS: So which are you watching?

Live4todaya: Hana Yori Dango _**(A.N. My first drama :3 )**_

LiKeAcIrCuS: It's really good :) you'll LOVE the ending!

WarriorWoman: I didn't -_- I went down with my ship.

LiKeAcIrCuS: You always do Suki :(

WarriorWoman: It's not my fault I always pick the non-canon by accident!

PaintedLady9856: I have no idea what you people are talking about…

WarriorWoman: We assumed you wouldn't…


End file.
